La Tumba De Las Camelias
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: PKMNSPE .:. AU .:. Era donde todo terminaba, y donde todo empezaba. Nacer y morir en el mismo lugar debe de ser simbólico e irónico, la verdad es que simplemente es irrelevante y estúpido. Así era la vida que les toco .:. ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.


**Disclaimer: Pokémon no es mío, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y no sé cuanta gente más este involucrada.**

Participante en el reto "¡Viva los bonus!". En esta ocasión es el 2do reto temático, donde se te asignan algunas palabras, a mi me tocaron las siguientes:

Sustantivo: Camelia  
Adjetivo: Cálido  
Verbo: Cazar  
Emoción: Culpa  
Elemento Sorpresa: Cianuro  
Con "Cianuro" y "Camelia" tuve para el título melodramático y presuntuoso, lo demás se fue armando solo… espero les guste :).

Link al foro (aunque no sé porque, si FFNET no te deja poner links, te los corta y queda todo feo): www . fanfiction topic/144604/113670300/1/Bonus-Tem%C3%A1tico-n%C2%BA2

_PD: esto originalmente era un one-shot pero estaría demasiado largo así que mejor un three-shot. Pero creo que se entenderá mejor hasta el final. Aclaraciones al final del fic._

* * *

**ANTES**

i

Lo primero que percibe es algo dulce introduciéndose dentro de ella. Es ligero, casi inexistente, como una caricia que la inunda y la llena pero tiene que dejar salir. No puede contenerla así que la recibe y la deja ir en un ritmo lento… entra y sale y algo más pasa, todo esta oscuro; esto lo sabe porque de repente, de la nada, hay formas y colores que empiezan aparecer mágicamente. No sabe que son pero es un cambio favorable, empieza a captar más y más formas, cada vez más definidas, más brillantes…

—¿Estas bien?

El sonido que le perturba proviene de fuera. No es propio, no lo emite. Fue alguien más. En un acto sorpresivo mueve algo que tiene adherido y es pesado, aunque puede controlarlo a voluntad. Enfrente de si aparece una figura de forma bastante irregular, que en lugar de tener un sólo color son varios. Tan parecidos entre sí que lucen como uno solo. Y se le acerca despacio, moviendo una de sus delgadas partes inferiores seguida de la otra. Era un movimiento bastante fluido que le provoca una especie de irritación por todo su ser, porque esa figura se mueve con tanta facilidad… Quiere moverse así, pero la pesadez que siente le impide hacer tal acción.

—¿Puedes hablar?

Para su sorpresa, ese sonido sale de la figura que ya estaba frente a ella, hecha pequeña y a su nivel.

—Abre la boca.

Lo inexplicable pasa: algo que no tiene relación con todo las experiencias anteriores. Algo _cálido_ y suave, pero pequeño, fue percibido contra su ser. Es una sensación tan agradable pero que dura demasiado poco. Lo siguiente que siente es una presión en un punto en especifico, como si estuviera tomando una parte y la estuviera tratando de arrancar.

—Supongo que tengo que enseñarte a hablar.

El agarre se intensifica.

—¡Ah!

Y aprende que no sólo la figura emite sonidos, sino que también

él puede hacerlo. Tiempo después le explican que ese sonido es la voz, que aquellas formas y colores las percibe gracias a la vista y lo pesado que apenas puede controlar es su cuerpo.

¡Oh si! También le dicen que no es un "él", sino un "ella".

1

El inicio, el inicio, el inicio, el inicio… es donde todo empieza ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Porque hay que ser sinceros: no sabe cuando empezó. Sólo sabe que lleva tiempo llevándose acabo y cuando pregunta sobre el origen –porque todo tiene un origen- no le dicen nada, porque siempre ha sido así. Bajo esa circunstancias no le queda más que aceptar las cosas tal y como son ¿no creen? Y ciertamente, jamás ha tenido problemas en hacer lo que se le pide. Ayudar por la simple razón de ayudar a quien lo necesita, y más si la adversidad por la que atraviesa es mayor de lo que el ser vivo en problemas puede llegar a controlar. Ese es su deber y no le molesta en absoluto.

Empieza con tareas pequeñas, simples tareas que hacen que el ojo de las personas se vuelva hacia él. Con el tiempo las tareas ya no son tan pequeñas, ya van más de un "ayúdame a alcanzar…" o "podrías traerme…". Ahora son cosas tan complicadas como un "No encuentro a mi hijo…", "Asesinaron a mi padre". Pero la más horrible de todas la descubre cuando le dicen: "No hay nada que puedas hacer", porque quiere ayudar, pero ya no lo dejan.

Es triste la vida de esa manera ¿no lo creen? Que te nieguen a hacer lo único para lo que eres bueno.

I

Las noches ofrecen una tranquilidad que no encuentras ni por asomo de día. En la noche el mundo duerme, ellos duermen y tú eres dueño de ti mismo y lo que te rodea. La oscuridad del cielo sólo es interrumpida por las miles de estrellas que lo tapizan. Y la luna está tan grande y brillante… es tan **no** importante que no puedes evitar admirarla. Por que ¿a quién puede interesarle la luna? ¿o la luz que proyecta y afecta de maneras únicas a la naturaleza que se extiende por delante de él? A ti te interesa. La luna es un astro que pasa desapercibido, que no es más que el reflejo del sol. No es real y lo que emite es sólo una copia barata de lo que el sol logra llevar a cabo.

Suspiras.

Triste y patético caso el de la luna, es lo que piensas. Frunces el ceño y te preguntas porque la sigues viendo cada noche y por tanto tiempo si ya la conoces al derecho y al revés. Y sin encontrar respuesta, o no queriendo saberla, te levantas, y ante tu acción el viento parece cobrar fuerza, como queriéndote recordar que estas en el techo de un edificio en ruinas, lugar donde no deberías estar en primer lugar, pero no te importa. Tú sólo quieres moverte porque esta a punto de amanecer y el sol, a pesar de ser necesario te molesta. No, no quema, no te hace daño ni nada por el estilo. Pero es tan brillante y necesitado que simplemente molesta.

Todo lo necesario molesta. Más cuando no puedes hacer nada para satisfacer dicha necesidad.

ii

Ahora que sabe que es un ella, ha aprendido muchas más cosas, demasiadas a decir verdad. Sabe que puede sentir, que puede ver, que puede oír, que puede sentir con esa parte de su boca llamada lengua y también que puede oler. Y cuando supo lo que era oler también descubrió que eso fue lo primero que percibió: un olor.

Camina lentamente, se esta acostumbrando a sus piernas (así se llaman esas partes que la sostienen). No son movimientos tan fluidos y gráciles como los de esa otra persona -porque sabe ahora que una persona es un solo ser vivo y humano, y que, quien le habló por primera vez, era en efecto una persona- pero esta mejorando. Con el tiempo serán perfectos. Claro que moderadamente perfectos, porque totalmente perfectos no es humano. Y su caminar la lleva a ese lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez. Es una construcción que hace mucho era un edificio y ahora son ruinas destruidas por acción del tiempo. Tanto así que sólo sobreviven dos paredes y una parte del techo. Todo lo demás ha ido desapareciendo o siendo devorado por la naturaleza. En las paredes aún quedan algunas serie de tuberías que a pesar de estar descuidadas todavía brillan por efecto del sol. Y el tono que las adorna es un ocre desteñido y olvidado, y en ellas (las paredes) hay algunas vitrales transparentes por los que podías ver el exterior… aunque sólo sobreviven dos completos, que son por donde se asoma. Siempre lo hace y no sabe porque. La experiencia le ha enseñado que en nada cambia el mundo visto a través de un vidrio, al menos no el que se extiende más allá del vitral pero lo hace, porque el vidrio sigue ahí, y ha entendido que la función del vidrio es para ver a través de él. También es brindar protección pero en este caso sólo puede mirar.

Y mientras se mueve en todo el lugar, el olor la acompaña. Ya se ha acostumbrado tanto a él que no le molesta en lo absoluto. Es un olor adherido a ella. Y es el mismo olor que llegó a sus sentidos cuando abrió los ojos. Ahora sabe de donde vienen. Son unos arbustos que crecen en los cimientos del edificio, y cada uno de ellos poseen esas flores rojas y brillantes de formas casi redondas. Son _camelias_, y decoran de manera tan maravillosa que nada le impide ir a ese lugar una y otra vez sólo para olerlas y admirar su belleza. Además, tiene cerca de un año que no pisa ese lugar, con más razón va a verlas.

—Yellow.

Voltea, un hombre se encuentra al otro lado, cerca de los arbustos. Su expresión seria le hace saber que posiblemente esta haciendo algo que no debía.

—Te he estado buscando —aclara cuando recibe su atención—. Tus lecciones empezaron hace media hora.

—Lo siento, Green —y en verdad lo siente. Porque nuevamente olvidó medir el tiempo y en estos momentos alguien más la esta esperando. Y eso no se le hace a otra persona. Es una falta de respeto.

—Anda, Blue te espera.

2

Tiempo después -mucho tiempo después, de hecho- ya no ayuda, la gente aprende a ayudarse sola, o en el peor de los casos pierden las ganas y toda posibilidad de ayuda les parece tan lejana que no la piden, lo cual le parece triste pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Quienes lo ven pasar simplemente le sonríen como residuo de la gratitud que sienten hacia él. Y muchas veces con eso le basta. Jamás ha sido una persona ambiciosa o necesitada de atención y/o admiración así que saber que hizo bien es más que suficiente.

Pero el tiempo sigue pasando, y nada cambia. Tal vez no necesita que le agradezcan pero si necesita entretenerse. Y su madre, siendo tan inteligente, le sugiere una idea totalmente descabellada…

—Viaja a lugares donde realmente hagas falta. Haz lo que amas y ayuda a más personas.

Las palabras resuenan en su mente y en su corazón durante toda la noche. Es como una molesta vibración que no lo deja en paz y por lo tanto impide que duerma. Tiene todo ese tiempo para pensar en sus posibilidades, en el futuro. Lo que le espera si se queda, y lo que aprendería si se va.

Cuando el sol sale ha tomado una decisión.

Se despide de su madre no con un adiós, sino con un hasta luego. Él no cree en las despedidas, el adiós no le significa nada. Sabe que se volverán a ver.

II

Las ventajas de levantarse temprano es que posees un día más largo y duradero para hacer una serie de actividades que sólo con luz solar puedes llevar a cabo. Así que olvidas por un momento esa especie de desprecio que sientes hacia el sol y empiezas tu día.

Te vistes con tu usual pantalón oscuro y una playera de color anaranjada casi melón, tiendes la cama donde apenas y cabes pero que te resulta más cómoda que nada y aunque te lo han ofrecido muchas veces, rehúsas a cambiarla. De hecho, te han ofrecido cambiar muebles y hasta el color de tu pieza pero nunca has querido, no te apetece y sientes que si accedes a un cambio de aquel tipo ese lugar dejara de sentirse tan tuyo. Prefieres dejarlo así.

Tu camino a la cocina es uno que sabes de memoria, inclusive la primera vez que pisaste esa casa ya sabías como moverte. Era tan extraño… pero asumes que el lugar donde ahora vives era tan acogedor que era inevitable que te sintieras tan cómodo. Además de que quienes te recibieron lo hicieron con los brazos abiertos… al menos la mujer, su hijo no parecía muy convencido de dejarte quedar, pero al final se tuvo que quedar callado. Llegas a la cocina y como todos los días eres el primero en llegar, y sonríes porque era una sueño de tu parte pensar que sería de otra manera. Ni si quiera el chico que también vive allí se levanta tan temprano como tú. Preparas el desayuno, es algo simple para que todos puedan comer y esperas que el muchacho al fin coma.

Y cuando todo esta listo y tú haz comido sales de la casa, dispuesto a empezar tu día de una vez por todas, yendo al pueblo y ayudar a los vecinos y aldeanos a instalar sus negocios.

No es mucha la paga pero te basta con saber que les has echado una mano.

iii

Blue es una mujer de piel arrugada, pero su pelo castaño sigue brillando contra el sol, y su tono de voz es tan enérgico y potente como pudo haber sido hace cuarenta años. Ella le ha ayudado desde que despertó. Le ha enseñado a hablar, leer y escribir; también a caminar, y le dijo como correr. Blue le ayuda a recuperar todo eso que había perdido y que tenía que recuperar e inclusive la deja viajar con ella y con Green. La quiere mucho. Así que cuando se le hace tarde para verse con ella, no puede evitar sentir que ha hecho algo realmente malo. Sin embargo, Blue sonríe levemente y lanza una risa seca, de esas que suenan a un "je, je, je"

—No te preocupes, más tarde o más temprano da igual. Sólo que no se te haga costumbre. No soy una persona paciente.

Sus lecciones no son de historia o matemática, ciencias o geografía. Lo que Blue enseña son historias que Yellow oye atentamente. En todas el protagonista es una persona buena que simplemente puede hacer todo y ayuda a las personas. Son historias que cuenta con tanta emoción que le brillan los ojos, sus labios permanecen en una sonrisa tan extensa que parece que durara para siempre y es como si no fuera tan anciana y su piel luciera más suave. Yellow sonríe con ella, porque verla feliz la hace feliz. Pero cuando termina sus historias todo se va y Blue regresa a su casa, más precisamente a su estudio a leer y leer viejos cuadernos que siempre carga con ella… por horas y horas dejando a Yellow con Green para que le enseñé como hacer lo que desea.

Ese día quiere aprender a cocinar.

En la historia, el protagonista alimentaba a un vagabundo de la calle.

3

Su viaje dura más tiempo de lo esperado, los días se vuelven semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses años.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que su nombre se ha difundido a tal grado y por tantos lados que es tratado como una leyenda viviente más que como una persona que gusta de ayudar al prójimo. Y siendo sinceros no sabe que sentir al respecto. La admiración y el trato de adoración exagerados no son algo que lo hagan sentir cómodo, posiblemente sea por eso que su estadía es corta a donde quiera que vaya.

Un día, sin embargo, todo cambia.

Su llegada a un pueblo donde la primer fuente de ingresos es la elaboración de partes para tren le traen una serie de sorpresas. La primera es que todo el pueblo parece una extensión de la fabrica principal. Hay chimeneas y tuberías como si fueran parte de la decoración y a donde mirara encontraría a un hombre o mujer trabajando fuera de sus casas. La segunda es lo ennegrecido del cielo a pesar de ser de día, asumiendo que esto es debido al humo que sale sin cesar de las tantas chimeneas que hay por la ciudad. Y la tercera es que hay tantas personas sin hogar que tienen que vivir en las calles.

Con eso en mente busca una pequeña y modesta posada en donde instalarse antes de empezar con su trabajo. Compra comida con el dinero que le sobra y lo primero que hace es alimentar a quien más cerca le queda: una jovencita acompañada de un niño pequeño.

III

Aunque tu vida parece rutinaria aprendes a vivir con ella. Después de todo, amas lo que haces y no puedes pedir nada más… ¿o si? La verdad es que lo haces, hay algo más que deseas hacer con tu vida, algo en lo que piensas cada vez que, llegada la noche, te vuelves a sentar en el techo destruido de esa antigua construcción que ahora esta hecha ruinas. Piensas en lugares más allá del pueblo, en lugares más alejados y con personas tan diferentes a las que ya conoces de memorias.

Quieres irte.

Al día siguiente, cuando tienes que volver a tu rutina. Esperas pacientemente a que ella se despierte, sabes que te atrasaras pero también sientes que debes decirle. Algo muy en el fondo te lo dice. Y en el momento en que ella te ve, sentado a la mesa, con el desayuno intacto y de brazos cruzados viéndola penetrantemente sabe que no tiene opción ni siquiera de desviar el tema o aplazarlo. Entiende que lo que sea que vayas a decirle tiene que ser en ese preciso instante. Y se lo dices:

—Me voy.

—¿A dónde exactamente?

—Lejos. Quiero conocer el mundo, quiero viajar quiero ir a más gente.

—No lo creo.

Y sus facciones normalmente relajadas se endurecen, afilando su mirada, entrecerrando sus ojos. Algo cambió drásticamente y no le gustaba en nada. Pero menos la idea de quedarse.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Me voy a ir.

Después de eso esperas a que te replique, a que empiece una discusión sin fin donde ella te tratará de hacerte quedar, porque es obvio que no desea que te marches. Sólo que no es así, ella no replica, no te corrige o trata de negarte tu petición una vez más. Lo único que hace es sonreírte de manera condescendiente, viéndote como mira a su hermano tantas veces… como si fuera un niño, un niño ingenuo.

—Entonces vete —dice, con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa intacta—. Pero debo advertirte que cuando quieras volver tal vez sea demasiado tarde para ti.

Y sus palabras provocan una curiosidad y molestia inmensas en ti. Nunca te había hablado así, nadie, mucho menos ella que parecía tener un aprecio infinito hacia ti. Pero en esos momentos era como si otra persona estuviera enfrente. Alguien más asertivo. Y aún así no le dices nada o demuestras que has pensado todo aquello. Simplemente inclinas la cabeza como señal de respeto y te vas, con la decisión y tu futuro claro.

Te irás.

—Buena suerte, Lance —te dice, pero esta vez no le haces saber si la escuchaste o no.

iv

Están de vuelta en la casa cerca del jardín de las camelias, pero Yellow se la pasa con Blue. Le gustaría salir, pero pensar en dejar a la pobre mujer sola no le parece correcto ni apropiado. La anciana lleva varios días en cama y no parece querer levantarse y eso le preocupa en demasía, pero cuando ve a Green tan tranquilo y sereno piensa que tal vez esta exagerando.

Esta preparando algo de comer, ahora que sabe hacerlo, cuando escucha a Green acercarse desde la entrada. Sólo unos cuantos segundos después y el ya la acompaña en la cocina, con su expresión tan seria como siempre, pero puede notar que sus movimientos son más rígidos ¿tensos será la palabra?

—Ve y espérame a donde las camelias.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Saldremos, pero primero tengo que arreglar unas cosas. Adelántate.

La chica lo mira con notoria contrariedad.

—No tengo nada listo.

—Lo sé, así que apresúrate y vete.

Yellow ha aprendido después de los años que con Green no se discute. La mayoría del tiempo (si no es que siempre) sabe que esta haciendo y como actuar, además de que sus consejos siempre le han sido de gran ayuda y es tan buena guía como lo puede ser Blue, por lo tanto le hace el mismo caso como a la anciana.

Su espera en el campo de las camelias es larga, hasta el anochecer; así que se la pasa podando algunos arbustos, cortando algunas flores y haciendo coronas. Blue le había dicho que sus manos son tan delicadas y finas que pueden hacer ese tipo de adornos sin problemas, haciéndolos lucir hermosos, y aunque ella no sabía que tan cierto era eso -pues no sabía como comparar la belleza, porque para ella todo era bello y punto- no podía negar que tenía facilidad para ello y todo tipo de manualidades.

Al escuchar a Green acercarse ya lleva fácil como 15 coronas y estaba terminando la 16. El chico llega al terminar las 20, Yellow levanta la mirada y lo ve un poco más cansado, con los ojos más apagados y como si hubiera envejecido en unas horas 10 años.

—¿Terminaste?

—Sí.

El camina hasta llegar con ella al centro del campo, se percata de que trae una mochila bastante voluminosa de color verde musgo, pero no dice nada. Tampoco comenta sobre la bolsa de tela guinda que trae colgando en su mano, a la cual mete una de sus manos, saca un montoncito de polvo y lo esparce por la tierra. Mucho menos menciona el extraño olor que llega a ella y que nada tiene que ver con las camelias o el olor tan característico de Green.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es para la tierra, para que no muera —dice terminando de vaciar los últimos contenidos de la bolsa—. Vámonos ya, nos espera un largo viaje.

—¿a dónde vamos?

—A buscar al hermano de Blue.

—¿Silver?

—Sí.

—¿Y que hay de Blue? ¿Estará bien?

—Sí, lo estará. Vamos.

Yellow no le dice que no le cree, o que todas las noches desde ese día piensa en Blue. Había aprendido que a él no se le discutía. Pero parece sentir su preocupación y sus dudas. Porque todas las noches, antes de dormir le dice lo importante que es Silver para Blue y lo feliz que le haría a ella si lo encontraran. Con eso termina por convencerla.

4

Su madre siempre le dijo que hacer el bien sin mirar a quien era mejor que nada. Pero no podía negar que ayudar a la chica y el niño que traía en brazos –que resultó ser su hermano- terminaría tan bien. La chica resultó tan conmovida por su acción que decidió ayudarlo también, a diferencia de él que no tenía muchos recursos y vivía de las pocas recompensas que la gente consideraba dignas de darle, la muchacha tenía a su disposición muchos recursos naturales que sabía trabajar para poder sobrevivir. Tan basto era su conocimiento que el pueblo entero la consideraba una bruja, aunque ella aseguraba que sólo eran rumores.

Lo primero que hace es darle un techo donde dormir, un cuarto pequeño pero con una cama lo suficientemente grande y cómoda para él. No podía pedir más a decir verdad. A pesar del pésimo estado de la casa, el cuarto es un lujo comparado a lo que estaba acostumbrado y le gusta estar ahí. Después la chica, entusiasmada con la idea de ayudarlo, le empieza a decir todo lo que puede hacer y hasta donde llegan sus habilidades. Es astuta e inteligente, sabe trabajar con todo tipo de maquinaria como la mayoría de la gente del pueblo, pero también sabe usar materiales químicos y productos de la naturaleza. Es una mezcla extraña entre un científico loco y una curandera que en lo personal a él le fascina.

Su hermano, sin embargo, no es tan cooperativo como ella. Aunque tiene los mismos conocimientos él es más precavido y cauteloso con las personas a su alrededor, con los extraños y en especial con él.

—¿No me quieres?

—No quiero a nadie que no sea mi hermana —y su voz es tan firme y seria que no parece que sea un niño el que este hablando. Su mirada plateada es realmente penetrante. De no ser porque su corazón es tan grande y se conmueve tan fácilmente con los niños, sabía que sentiría un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda— ¿O es que no te irás?

—Bueno yo…

—Estás aquí hasta que termines de ayudar a los vagabundos como nosotros, entonces te irás y la dejarás como todos las personas que se nos han acercado. Todo volverá a la normalidad.

—¿A la normalidad? ¿De qué hablas?

El niño suspira exasperado como si estuviera hablando con alguien aún más menor que él.

—Mi hermana y yo, juntos, contra todos. Como siempre —y lo mira con una sonrisa de superioridad—, ¿mi hermana no te ha dicho que hacíamos en la calle ese día?

Lo mira perplejo.

—Nah, creo que no.

IV

Después de tres años dejaste de contar. No tenía caso. Lo importante es que te habías ido y no habías vuelto jamás. Tú plan simplemente era explorar ciudades y poblados cercanos, pero el mundo que se abrió ante ti fue tan extenso y maravilloso que mirar hacia atrás te parecía una perdida de tiempo.

Así que empezaste con tu viaje, haciendo lo único para lo que eras bueno, ayudar a las demás personas, a echar una mano y que te pagaran por ello, y a donde quiere que ibas escuchabas un "gracias" seguido de una oración extraña.

"Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo".

En tus viajes, fueron muchas las personas que te comparaban a alguien más. A un chico sin nombre que nada tenía que ver contigo y que hace unos años había pasado por donde tú también lo hiciste. Pero no le das importancia, después de todo, nadie sabe darte el nombre y la verdad, siendo sinceros, eres mejor que aquel antes que tú.

A ti te recordaran ¿o no?

Los días en tu viaje se vuelven más largos, y de un momento para otro te paras a dormir más tiempo de lo necesario, de repente cuando abres los ojos ya es otra vez el atardecer de un nuevo día. Pero no puedes evitarlo, tienes sueño… y te frustras, frunces el ceño y te irritas porque tanto sueño te impide avanzar al ritmo que quisieras.

Lo bueno es que hay un pueblo cerca.

Al llegar al pueblo, lo primero que haces es ayudar a un muchacho cubierto por una gabardina que a diferencia del resto no te da las gracias. Y te molestas, es natural que lo hagas porque ¿quién se cree este mocoso? ¿Acaso no sabe que pudiste haberlo ignorado? Le has ayudado y por lo menos un gracias es necesario. No es demasiado.

—Oye ¿No me vas a dar las gracias?

—Lo haría si te hubiera pedido ayuda —el jovencito bufó—. El otro al menos no era tan fastidioso.

—Mira mocoso, pude haberme pasado de largo…

—¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

—Estabas en problemas.

—Error —replicó el joven, levantando levemente la cabeza para que pudiera verse su rostro ensombrecido—. Estaba enfrentando una dificultad, que tú llegaras mientras intentaba sobreponerme a ella es totalmente distinto. No me culpes a mí por tu complejo de héroe.

Y sólo tuvo que verlo durante toda su perorata para saber de quien se trataba. La sombra de su capucha lo tapaba pero podía reconocer esas facciones en cualquier lado.

—¿Silver?

—Me sorprende que te tardarás casi un minuto en reconocerme. Pensé que serías más perceptivo.

—¿Qué haces acá?

—Viajo, por aquí y por allá.

—¿Y que hay de tu hermana?

—La dejé hace unos años. Me harté.

—¿De qué precisamente? —le sonríes de medio lado— no recuerdo que hicieras mucho.

—De verla destruirse —el chico te mira con algo que sólo puedes comparar con coraje; pero justo cuando ibas a preguntar algo más su rostro cambia, ahora hay curiosidad en su mirada—. ¿Estas bien?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por nada… nos vemos, Lance.

Y no descubres a que se refiere hasta en la noche, porque te despiertas con un horrible dolor por todo tu cuerpo. Aprietas los dientes para no emitir algún tipo de gemido o grito. Lo que sientes no se compara con nada, es como si una fina, delgada y ardiente serpiente estuviera envolviéndose por todo tu cuerpo y extremidades. Corrección, cientos de serpientes e envuelven y parecen hacer quemaduras en tu piel. Empiezas a percibir un extraño olor, es una mezcla extraña entre las flores que adornaban el lugar donde vivías y el otro no lo puedes reconocer, pero es tan fuerte y penetrante que puedes jurar que se te caerá la nariz.

Lo único que puedes hacer es esperar, mientras las cicatrices empiezan a formar y te tragar todo el dolor y la agonía. Sea lo que sea que tengas no puedes ni moverte para detenerlo, y tampoco puedes dormir para disminuirlo.

No emites ningún grito en las siguientes horas, pero estas seguro de que la sangre que moja tus sábanas es de las heridas que te causaste en las manos de tan fuerte que las tenías cerradas. Porque lo que las "serpientes" hicieron fue marcarte de por vida.

Cuando hablas con Silver -porque lo encuentras- no piensas en que lo has hecho tan rápido o porque pareces saber donde esta. Sólo preguntas si sabe que te pasa y te dice que sí.

De hecho, te dice la verdad.

v

Encontrar a Silver resulta más complicado de lo que había creído en primer lugar. Pero por alguna razón Green confía en su intuición y eso es extraño, muy extraño ,y le cuesta acostumbrarse. Y no tarda en notar un cambio en su comportamiento. Ya que a pesar de que la deja tomar la iniciativa, se ha vuelto más estricto, un poco más paranoico y parece estar en alerta constante, hasta cuando duerme. De hecho, a veces duda que duerma.

—Green…

Se aprovecha de ello, porque tiene muchas preguntas en su mente, es de noche y el silencio que los rodea le parece pesado y asfixiante. Necesita romperlo y le parece una buena idea.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué se fue Silver?

—No sé mucho —confiesa—. Lo único que Blue me dijo es que no le parecía lo que hacía, y ella no podía forzarlo a hacer algo que no quería.

—¿Y nunca intentó buscarlo antes?

—No podía… o bueno, no quería… —oírlo suspirar le dio a entender que iba a revelarle algo importante—. Debes saber que Blue cometió algunos errores en el pasado, dejar ir a Silver es uno de ellos y se arrepintió. Me dijo que quería que lo conocieras. Que les haría bien.

—¿Hacerme bien? —cuestionó perpleja, y se giró sobre su bolsa de dormir para poder verlo —¿De que hablas?

—De nada Yellow, duérmete.

—A veces siento que me ocultas algo.

No vuelven a conversar más por esa noche… o ninguna otra después de esa.

5

Su estadía se prolonga tanto que la gente se acostumbra a él y sus acciones vuelven a pasar desapercibidas. Es como si hubiera pasado a ser parte del adorno de la ciudad. Claro que sigue ayudando a quien lo necesite, pero ya no recibe un gracias o una sonrisa. Y sin embargo sigue ahí; se queda porque esta ella y le agrada mucho su compañía, verla sonreír… Posiblemente se había enamorado, pero quien sabe.

El chiquillo ya ha crecido algunos centímetros y su desagrado hacia él no ha desaparecido. Al contrario, parece estar más latente que nunca, y siempre que lo ve, recuerda lo que le había dicho hace pocos años

"_¿mi hermana no te ha dicho que hacíamos en la calle ese día?"_

No le había preguntado a la chica, no lo consideró necesario. Ella solía ser sincera y le contaba todo lo que había o pasaba por su cabeza. Si no le había dicho eso es porque no le daría importancia y él no es un entrometido. Sólo que si el hermano de ella lo considera importante ¿debería serlo o no?

—¿Puedo saber que hacías con tu hermana en la calle? —le pregunta de repente un día que se encuentran en medio de una construcción abandonada.

El chiquillo esta de espaldas a él, de cuclillas y arrancando hierba mala, cubierto por la sombra de una pared que hace mucho perteneció a un edificio y que ahora esta en ruinas. No voltea cuando le contesta.

—No le preguntaste.

—Ella no lo consideró importante de decir, pero tu sí. Me interesa saber porque.

El chico detiene su tarea, y al fin se gira a verlo.

—Mi hermana quería comprobar los rumores.

—¿Rumores? —se mueve un poco más en su dirección y el niño regresa a su tarea.

—Quería saber si en realidad existía un héroe que pudiera ayudarnos —estaba más cerca.

—¿A qué?

Y la mirada plateada del chico revelaba su exasperación. Se puso de pie, dejando la hierba arrancada a un lado.

—A no estar solos, creo que era bastante obvio.

Sí, ahora que lo piensa era bastante obvio, y hasta triste, y tierno… pero deja de pensar en todo lo que conlleva la revelación del niño porque se da cuenta de algo. El niño no se ha movido pero la pared que lo cobija del abrazador es vieja y descuidada, se mueve. Y todo lo ve pasar en su mente de una manera tan repentina que decide ser más rápido.

—¡Silver!

El niño sólo atina a levantar la cara, asustado por el grito cuando ya se le ha abalanzado para quitarlo del camino, pero su velocidad no es tanta y lo que cae lo hace con fuerza porque es concreto. Duro y pesado concreto. Al final ya no siente nada, ya no escucha.

—¡RED!

V

Volver en esas circunstancias fue lo último que te imaginaste, pero estabas furioso, ¡encolerizado! Con ella y con el resto del mundo, pero principalmente con ella.

¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Con qué derecho?

Y por primera vez, mientras te acercas más y más a la ciudad te percatas de lo preciso y antinatural de tus movimientos, de lo rápido que corres y de cómo no dudas al momento de moverte por las calles. Sabes donde esta. Silver sólo tuvo que decirte que sigue en casa, pero su ubicación exacta no la conoces y sin embargo tus pies se mueven por voluntad propia llevándote a donde deseas.

¿Por qué no te habías dado cuenta antes?

Todas las pistas estuvieron ahí, delante tuya y sin embargo lo consideraste tan natural, tan normal y humano…

La encuentras en ese jardín de camelias que tanto parece adorar, ese que esta al pie de las ruinas que siempre visitabas. Que sea de noche hace todo tan dramático y perfecto para ti, porque a pesar de la tenue luz la vez a la perfección… y te sorprendes. Por su pelo castaño y sus ojos azules que brillan con intensidad, pero su piel ya no es suave y tersa, ahora posee una serie de arrugas que aseguras no verías ahí hasta dentro de muchos años más. Se sostiene con un bastón y su figura esta encorvada. Luce tan apacible que no parece ser la misma mujer que dejaste apenas unos cuantos años atrás. Pero sabes que es ella, y así como lo sabes también puedes ver todo a la perfección, y aún te preguntas porque no te diste cuenta antes de lo te estaba pasando, de lo que eras.

—Te dije que cuando volvieras sería demasiado tarde para ti.

Y frunces el ceño, apretando los dientes y las manos. Porque no importaba su apariencia, por dentro seguía siendo la misma mujer que tenía el descaro de hablarte de aquella manera.

—Eras tan guapo —se lamenta, y su voz resuena con la misma potencia de antes, eso no ha envejecido—. Pero ni si quiera yo puedo arreglar lo que te ha pasado. Tendrás que vivir con esas cicatrices.

—¡CALLATE! —ruges desde lo más profundo de tu garganta, pero ella no se incomoda, no se altera ni si quiera brinca de la sorpresa. Esta tan tranquila que te enferma— ¿Qué me hiciste?

Y no te pregunta como es que ya lo sabes, no luce arrepentida o piensa que lo que ha hecho esta mal. En su mirada lo único que vez es el rostro de alguien que se lamenta de un hecho terrible, pero más de quien lo he perpetrado. En este caso: tú.

—Te hice, que es totalmente diferente. Se supone que ya lo sabes.

—Quería ver si eres tan cínica como para decírmelo en la cara —le reclamas furioso.

—No tengo porque mentirte.

—¿Entonces porque lo ocultaste?

—¿Ya te miraste como estas? Quería evitar todo esto —exclama irritada—. ¡Pero no!, te fuiste por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y ahora ¡Mírate! Es un milagro que sigas en pie ¿Crees que no me afecta lo que te suceda?

—No. No te interesa en lo más mínimo lo que me sucede, lo que te interesa es él. Ese que esta enterrado aquí ¿no? —y escupes en el suelo que pisas.

—No deberías expresarte así de él. De no ser por él, no estarías aquí.

—¡ENTONCES HUBIERA PREFERIDO MIL VECES NO ESTAR!

Y te abalanzas en su contra, dispuesto a hacerle sentir todo el dolor y la frustración que te invade, que sienta en cada centímetro de tu piel lo que te sucede en esos momentos. Pero justo cuando estas a punto de alcanzarla algo te detiene… es un fuerte golpe contra tu estomago, lo suficiente como para hacerte caer, contrayéndote del dolor, te llevas tus brazos cicatrizadas al área, en una pose que es más un reflejo que una manera de disminuir tu dolor, y levantas la cara para toparte con una figura desnuda y femenina, de larga cabellera rubia, pero con una mirada tan vacía que sabes que es sin que te lo digan.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que ayudarte de alguna manera.

—¿Ayudarme? —la miras directamente, ignorando a quien esta delante de ti— No me hagas reír, no querías quedarte sin juguete que es diferente.

—Yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti— empieza a decir mientras se da la media vuelta, la figura la sigue.

—¿a dónde vas? ¡NO HEMOS TERMINADO!

—Yo creo que sí. En estas circunstancias y en tu estado es imposible hablar sin que quieras matarme. Volveremos a vernos cuando estés más tranquilo. Este lugar ya no es seguro.

Y lo sientes otra vez, ese arranque violento que sale de lo más profundo de las entrañas que deberías tener, no piensas en lo real que se siente a pesar de ser falso, sólo sabes que es abrazador y te quema mientras sube por tu cuerpo y es expulsado por tu boca en un arranque de ira.

—NINGÚN LUGAR VOLVERÁ A SER SEGURO PARA TI. HUYE, Y VETE POR QUE TE VOY A ENCONTRAR Y PAGARÁS POR LO QUE NOS HAZ HECHO. A MI Y A ESA MALA COPIA DE MI QUE TE ACOMPAÑA. PAGARÁS POR ESTO BLUE, TE _CAZARÉ_ HASTA EL FIN DE TUS DÍAS.

Ya no esta, se ha ido dejándote atrás, pero sabes que algo ha comenzado y ella también. Ninguno lo olvidará jamás.

* * *

Cualquier error me avisan ¿Si?

Parte 1 de 3.


End file.
